Misfit Costume
by Sum1cooler
Summary: James runs out of costumes to wear and resorts to stealing Logan's. Kendall doesn't approve. Kames fluff and bits of Cargan. Rated T for innuendos. Happy Halloween


I wanted to write a Halloween story since the beginning of the month but October just so happens to be midterms and "Let spring everything on the students" month -.-' FML! So sorry if this has typos but I have limited time to write it.

* * *

><p><strong>Misfit Costume<strong>

Rummaging through his extensive walk-in closet, James throws everything in sight. The lumberjack overalls, the space men suit, even the ugly fat suit goes flying to the floor. Frustratingly, James pulls his brown locks, screaming at his problem; what is he going to wear on Halloween? Kendall is going to pick him up in less than ten minutes to go a round of trick or treating because it's been their tradition every single year. So James doesn't have much time to pick an outfit. He could recycle his small kitty costume, that was a hit with Kendall last year but who wears the same costume two years in a roll? Not the vain James Diamond everyone knows that's for sure.

"Why is there nothing to wear?" He shouts, running his hands through dozens of purple bandanas. And of course the idea of being Bandana-man crosses his mind but Kendall seem traumatized the last time James wore twenty bandanas and an unusual matching purple cape. "God, I don't have anything to wear." He shouts again, kicking the ottoman in the center of the room.

"Hey Carlos, are you there?" James' ears perks to the high pitch voice outside his room. James creeps out, spying on the tiny brunette holding a medical suit-thingie; James doesn't know the slight bit of hospital wear.

"I'm in the shower, Logie!" The Latino's voice echoes through the closed door.

"Ok, hey I'm leaving my surgeon costume on the orange couch. I have to talk to Bitters about something. Be right back?" James' eye focuses on the white coat with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Ok Shorty."

"Love you too, Car." Logan shakes his head, hating every single time his boyfriend makes fun of his height, even though Carlos is shorter than him. The front door closes, leaving just the two boys in the apartment, one being preoccupied in the shower and the other scheming his perfect costume. Logan wouldn't mind if James takes his outfit, James thinks, grabbing the coat and matching blue clothing.

"Hey Logan!" Kendall greets, walking through the apartment door. "Carlos is in the bathroom I'm guessing. He is going to have a fun time with his surgeon, JAMES!" The blonde finally realizes with his eyes bugging out.

"You like it?" James flashes his nerdy smile wearing a pairing of thick framed glasses. "I can't believe I fit Logan's suit. I guess doctors wear loose clothes don't they?" He jokes, a laugh following his comment.

"I guess." Kendall answers. James eyes his blonde boyfriend up and down, loving the simple costume he's donning; his old hockey uniform with the letter "S" for Slapshot (his superhero name), black make-up around the eyes looking like an eye mask, a cape and two boomerangs in his hands. "Isn't Logan going to be-"

"We switched. Logan wants to wear something Carlos will enjoy tonight and you know my wardrobe is full of things people love to stare at." James states cockily.

"That is true. I'm guessing Logan is going to wear your black kitty mini shorts and matching tight shirt?" Kendall asks, picturing James in that outfit last year. "That is a great costume." He starts drooling at his mental image of them at the teen's dance club.

"It was but now I am a surgeon operating on your heart." Suddenly the sounds from the bathroom stops and the shriek of sliding metal rings against the shower's rod resonance. "Actually, Kendall lets go. We have to go trick or treating." James grabs his arm, dragging the frozen teen out the door before Carlos can see them

...

"Trick or treat." James winks at the lady on the first floor in front of her door.

"Oh, you guys look great." She says, marveling at their outfits. "I love your costume Kendall. It reminds me of the old days when Bob was on the hockey team. And you're a strong surgeon aren't you?" James shies away, smiling that "I am strong aren't I" smile cockily. She hands them a pack of fruit smacker and James an extra one. "Give one to Carlos for me. You and your boyfriend are so cute together, Logan." She says before closing the door.

Kendall, dumbfounded, turns to face James, whom is excitedly ripping the two packs of sweets. "Nice, I get two packs of candy." Kendall with his mouth slightly opened, stares at James. "What, Kendall? Oh sorry, this is for Carlos isn't it? Well I won't tell if you won't." James winks, his mouth still full of candy. Kendall shakes his head, following James to the next door.

"Great, I am dating Logan."

The same thing happens at the next door. The big neighbor in a superman costume tosses them a couple of protein shakes. Who gives protein shakes on Halloween? But that is beside the point. The guy gives James two drinks and says the same thing as the first neighbor. "Give one to Carlos for me, Logan." And James, being all oblivious, still doesn't notice that their two visits ended with him being called Logan. Kendall guesses the double number of treats is worth the trick on them.

"I get two drinks. I should have been a surgeon last year."

"No, you shouldn't." Kendall quickly responds, crossing his arms. James warily pouts, looking at Kendall's face. "Are you jealous I get two candies and you got one?"

"Really, James?" Kendall sarcastically says, ringing the next doorbell. "You think I am mad because you get two candies?"

"Well, that is the only explanation for your mood." The door opens and out walks Mr. Taylor.

"Trick or treat!" The two of them whisper, fearing that they accidently ring Kendall's ex-girlfriend's apartment.

"Stand up straight!" The two of them do as they are told. The ex CIA agent eyes the both of them, ending his gaze on Kendall. "So you bumped up to dating a surgeon. Psh. I knew you're a shallow boy." He comments, throwing a pack of candy at each of them. "Have fun dating Logan, Knight. I've research him and found interesting pathetic things about him." The father slams the door on their faces, making them hastily dash to the stairs, skipping at least five other doors.

"Wow, Mr. Taylor is mean. What do you think he meant by Logan being pathetic?"

Kendall sharply turns his head, shocked that that is what James got from the agent's rant. "That is what you're thinking about; the fact that he made fun of Logan?"

"Obviously, there are things about Logan that would make Carlos want to dump him. I want to know what Mr. Taylor knows to warn Logan and make him fix his loser-ish ways." James proudly answers, smiling at Kendall as if he did the right thing.

Kendall, speechless just stared at his boyfriend, thinking how blatantly dense James is. The last trick or treating just flat out said Kendall is dating Logan yet James doesn't understand.

"Is something wrong, Kendall?" James asks, after a few seconds. "You seem tense and moody tonight. Is it because we are not at the dance party?"

Kendall rolls his eyes. "No, but all this trick or treating is starting to annoy me."

"That's fine." James hooks his arms onto Kendall. "We can leave to the dance club now, if that makes you happy." James says, practically tugging down him the stair before Kendall can even give his two cent on what he wants to do or what he want to do to James' costume.

…

"This band is awesome!" James screams over the music. "I'm sexy and I know!" He howls, dancing his way to the middle of the dance floor. Kendall sighs, watching the white lab coat sway side to side to each of James' movement.

"So, what's got you down?" Kendall looks to his side at the girl the voice belongs to. "The music isn't your type rocker boy?"

Kendall chuckles at the rocker chick's taunt. "You know if you wear the same style everyday then it can't be you costume on Halloween?" He laughs at Lucy, a real smile casting on his face.

"Hey, at least I look good." She punches Kendall's padded arms, shaking her redden knuckles.

"That is what you get for hitting Slapshot." Kendall puffs his chest, posing in him seat.

"You are such a bubblegum pop dork. But luckily for my hurting fist, you brought Logan to the club." She continues laughing, pointing to James doing some type of dance move; make it rain or shopping cart or something. It is lame but not as lame as how Kendall is feeling about Lucy thinking that he brought Logan instead of his boyfriend. "Hey is something wrong?" She asks with the same tone as James had before.

"I'm fine." He says through his breath, creating a forced smile. "I am having a wonderful with Logan, I MEAN JAMES!" He slaps his forehead. Lucy nods her head, understanding Kendall's predicament.

"Do you want to come to my apartment for a small party, just the few of us?" Lucy asks, resting her black nail polished hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Sure, I rather be with a couple of people than at this boring club."

…

"Make yourselves comfortable, guys. I'll grab some snacks and some music. You guys like horror movies with rock music soundtracks right, well that doesn't matter. All I have is rock." Lucy walks off to her kitchen, disappearing from the living room.

Kendall smiles that he is happily finally able to get his James away from everyone, everyone that would mistaken him for that annoying doctor to be. James pouts, falling on to the couch, sitting half on Kendall's tight, dreamily gazing at Kendall. He leans, arms perch on Kendall's shoulder, batting his long eyelashes at the blonde hockey player.

"Why are we here and not at the club? I thought you want me to dance for you." James asks, making Kendall remember what happened at the club last year. Let's just say, whatever they drank was spilled everywhere on their costume (and body), and Mrs. Knight had to embarrassingly pick them up from the police precinct. "What happened to the fun Kendall that wants to share the night?"

Kendall coughs, face blushing as James plays with the exposed neck line. "I am fun. See we are sharing this couch, this empty apartment until Lucy gets back and the night. I just don't want people around us as in I and James, not I and Logan." James warps his head to the side, not understand the Logan part, but understand that part where Kendall practically begged for James to be his.

James whips his leg over the yellow/brown (school colors) pants, straddling Kendall's hips. Gently, his crosses his cheeks with Kendall's, sharing the whispers of his breaths on Kendall's ear. Smiling as if he is intoxicated, Kendall wraps his arms under the blue surgeon top, around James' tight, tan torso.

"Are you enjoying Halloween now?" James asks, feeling Kendall brushes his head in a nod, whimpering in James' ear.

"Is anyone there?" The two boys hear Camille's shout from the door.

"It's open." Kendall answers for them, pulling his boyfriend closer, absorbing the pleasure their friction gives them.

"Thank god. I was starting to feel lonely at the club." Camille burst into the room, dusting her witch costume of the club's glitter. She chuckles a bit, leaning on one of her legs. "I guess you guys can't stop your ways to greet me?"

"Aaa… nope." Kendall answers, squinting his eyes as James bites down on his ear.

"You are a major slut Knight. I can't believe you're sexing up Logan."

"What!" Kendall yells, pushing James off of him. He stands up and paces the floor with his arms in the air.

"Kendall, you're freaking me out." Camille steps back.

"No you guys are freaking me out!" Kendall directs the statement to his frighten boyfriend on the couch. "All of you are so oblivious and stupid. Can't you all freaking tell that he is freaking James?"

The Camille and James share glances, cowering in their spot as if they expect Kendall to beat them with the boomerangs in his pockets.

"Camille, is that you?"

"Oh thank god!" Camille resumes her breathing and walks into the kitchen. "Coming." She sings.

Kendall shakes his head and falls back on the couch, crossing his arms. James grits his perfect, white teeth, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "Ok Kendall, tell me what is up."

"Nothing. It is a perfect Halloween night." He answers spitefully.

"OK if you don't tell me, we won't have sex tonight." James threatens, even though he wants some.

"Why would I care? I don't want to have sexy with Logan anyways." Kendall replies with the same snappy tone.

"Come on Kendall. What is wrong? Halloween is our favorite holiday. We get to dress up, have interesting sex and go trick or treating. Tell me what is wrong." James begs, shaking his arms.

Kendall softens the tugged arm and sighs. "This whole night, everyone thought you were Logan. Everyone we met tonight was asking 'why are you cheating on James' or 'here is another pack of candy for Carlos'."

"Is that it?" James smiles. "Because of my costume you're mad?"

"No it's not only the costume. It's the fact that I was doing everything with Logan night. This is Halloween, we have traditions since we started dating like going trick or treating together or you, James Diamond giving me a lap dance and I give you my you know what tonight. Now it just feels wrong, like 'I am dating Logan' wrong."

"Kendall, look at me." James crawls back to his position on Kendall's lap, arms around his neck. "No matter what people think or how I dress, I am your. I don't give a care of what people call me, Logan, surgeon or loser; all I care is that you call me your boyfriend." Kendall beams a smile at James'. "So are you good? Can I give you my Halloween lap dance now?"

Kendall laughs. "Sure, what the heck."

James leans down, pressing their lips together. "But first, I have to use the bathroom. I drank too much at the club." Kendall nods his head and watches James go down the hall.

_Ring!_ "It's open!" Kendall yells at the door again. Unexpectedly, Kendall shoots up from his seat, staring at the two boys entering the apartment.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos greets in his costume. He's wearing a police uniform with the fitted cap, the black clothing and everything, including the belt of many utilities; some of which Kendall is pretty sure a police officer doesn't have like a paddle or a whip. "Do you like it?'

Kendall is about to answer but a quick look at Logan causes his eyes to be permanently fixed on that boy's outfit. He looks up and down, his mind exploding with bad thought. "You look like a –"

"Delinquent!" Logan cuts him off. He starts to cough as he feels the leather band around his neck choking him.

"You have the rights to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against in a court of our bedroom." Carlos says authoritatively, tugging on the chain connecting to the leather band on the boy's neck.

"I was going to say a chained up illegal prostitute." Kendall laughs stilling eying up and down the brunette. Logan is wearing the tightest leather, extremely low rise, very mini shorts, and a tight see through fishnet tank top. But that isn't the only laughable part. Logan has his legs bounded with a chain hooked at both his ankles, handcuffs around his wrists and let's not forget the leather band with a lock around his neck with a connecting long steel chain that the Latino cop so happens to be holding tightly on. "I'm glad people mistake my James for a surgeon. I bet the night would have been worst if he dressed like that, although the sex would be fun."

"Wait, what is James?"

"Hey Kendall, ready to christen Lucy's couch?" James walks out. The three of them stare at him; Logan staring the hardest.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Logan jumps the couch to James but luckily, Carlos pulls the chain back, forcing Logan into his arms. "You stole my costume!"

"But, but you got a costume on so we are good right?" James hides behind Kendall.

"NO! This is Carlos' back up costume for me in case my surgeon costume went missing."

"At least you're hot." James tries to alleviate the tension, noticing the officer's hold on Logan is slipping.

"Fuck you. I am a slut!"

"That is Mr. Mitchell!" Carlos turns Logan around in his arms and slaps his ass. "You have the rights to remain silent. You are getting punished tonight." Carlos says, tightening the handcuffs and pushes Logan out the apartment door aggressively. "Bye guys. I hate you James." Carlos sarcastically jokes, winking and whispering a thank you to James before closing the door.

James and Kendall share a look before bursting into laughter, falling back on the couch with their legs kicking in the air.

"God, Carlos is going to have one heck of a night." Kendall says, holding onto his stomach.

"Carlos? Logan is going to have the roughest sex ever. They are even kinkier then we are." James doubles over. After their fits die down, James resumes his position on Kendall, dreamily looking into Kendall's eyes, a smirk growing both of their faces. "So where are we?" James asks. Kendall doesn't verbally answers, thrusting his lips onto James. The athlete thrusts his pelvis up, bouncing the doctor in his arms.

"You are not sexing my couch." Lucy interrupts, placing three bowls of snack on the table while Camille pops in a horror film. The two girls shove the guys over to the end of the couch as they intently stare at the starting TV.

"What are we going to do?" James whispers into Kendall's ear. "We can't have sex here and god knows what sounds we will hear if we go back to our apartment to do it."

"God, that will be one scary Halloween." Kendall adds, shivering at the thought of what noise Moaning-Logan will make after seeing his outfit. "Maybe we can-"

"Stay and watching the movie." Lucy shuts the light, staring scarily at them. The two boys clench their teeth, and nod their head. "Good." She smiles, high fiving Camille. "And this is why Big Time Rush doesn't do rock. They are a bunch sex craving wimps." She laughs.

Kendall quickly jerks his body, looking at James. James puts a finger to his lips, winking at Kendall. Kendall smiles, winking back as he feels a hand sliding though his waistband.

"I guess we can stay, Lucy." Kendall states, feeling James' touch. "A movie sounds good."

"Yea it does." She agrees. "So get your hand out of his pant, James!" The guys shoot up again, sitting crossed legged, obediently.

Camille shakes her head. "What a bunch sexy crazed wimps.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I'm not too happy with how I ended the story. And sorry, I'm not very happy about the idea of this story as it involves James stealing Logan's outfit, which is so uncreative since I wrote a story similar to it already. I'm going try to make it up with a very short ficlet of what Cargan do in their court of bedroom ;].<p>

Please review =].


End file.
